Snowpoint in Playing this Game!
The sixth episode of Total Pokemon World Tour and the fortieth episode of the Total Pokemon series in general. Two campers bond unexpectedly, while another tries to establish a relationship with another and fails. Two friends discover the secret of another Pokemon, who is not happy about it. The campers are given a sled-racing challenge followed by a challenge to build a giant statue, allowing one Pokemon the chance to sabotage a threat. In the end, one Pokemon is sent home for their actions, but another is left with a major secret. Plot Ninetales chats with Arcanine, who is curious about the losing compartment. Ninetales says it isn't too bad but she'd love to get first class, and Arcanine suggests that he smuggle her in. Ninetales blushes and comments that her team would kill her for "fraternizing with the enemy," before mentioning in the confessional that she shouldn't be hanging out with Arcanine when she still has Houndoom...but it seems she can't get Arcanine off her mind either. Trapinch writes in her diary as she often does. Lileep takes notice and asks what she's doing, and Trapinch lists some things, including "romantic poems dedicated to her true love." Lileep asks to see, curious about who Trapinch likes, but she's very protective of her diary. She explains that she wants to keep it secret until she tells him, to which Bronzong remarks that'll only happen if he doesn't jump out of the plane first. Bronzong wanders away and Trapinch asks Lileep to guard her diary for her while she uses the bathroom, which the surprised Lileep reluctantly accepts. Clefable wanders over to talk to Lileep, complaining about Electrode trying to flirt with Mismagius. Clefable also comments in the confessional that she's been lonely this season without her boyfriend Gloom and her best friend Mawile to keep her company. All her other friends except Lileep are on the other team, so she feels very isolated. Clefable soon takes note of Trapinch's diary as Lileep wonders if Electrode might be Trapinch's crush. Clefable wants to find out by stealing the journal, and she opens it anyway despite Lileep's protests not to. Clefable reacts with shock when she shows Lileep who Trapinch's crush is, and Lileep, despite her former protests, looks and is similarly shocked. Hitmonlee is still outside the plane, struggling to get in, before Mewtwo pushes him off with telekinesis, beating Mew's old record by 70 feet. Mew hands over 70 dollars, grumbling about how he shouldn't have bet a dollar per foot as Mewtwo smugly agrees. Mewtwo asks Mew to get rid of Banette like he did Hitmonlee, but Mew says Hitmonlee was eliminated by dumb luck, which Mewtwo calls him out on, saying he noticed the H sticker on Hitmonlee's Poke Ball. Mew won't admit that he eliminated Hitmonlee, but when Mewtwo demands that he get rid of Banette, Mew says he and Banette are great for ratings. Banette appears in the cockpit, impressed, as Mew informs Mewtwo that they overshot their destination, Snowpoint City. Banette grabs a parachute after Mew warns him not to tell the others, since they want to dump them. On the ground, Gardevoir complains about the cold. Froslass and Weavile say they're fine, and Gengar calls them "an ice beauty and an ice bitch," to which Weavile coolly tells Froslass that Gengar called her a bitch as Gengar shakes his head frantically. Gabite, despite having an extreme weakness to the cold, moves away from Charmeleon just to prove that she doesn't like him like that, saying she slugged him after he kissed her last season and she hates his attitude. Gabite moves in between Cacturne and Gardevoir, separating them because of the orders Hypno planted in her subconscious last episode. Hypno also observes Dragonite, who he plans to eliminate soon. Mew welcomes the campers to Snowpoint City and explains their first challenge: a sleigh race! Kadabra points out that they will have to go up the hills to reach Snowpoint, and Mew adds that they will actually be pulling the sleds! Arcanine protests, since Growlithe sled racing was made illegal, but Mew says that since none of them are Growlithes, it's perfectly legal, to Arcanine's irritation. Trapinch complains as they have less people to pull the sled, but Gardevoir realizes that that means less weight on the actual sled, before encouraging her team that they can win this time. Cacturne asks his teammates who will be the eight pulling the sled; Arcanine volunteers due to his natural skill, although he is not happy to do so. Charmeleon also offers to go and help melt the snow. Gabite, Weavile, Piloswine, and Luxio volunteer, as well as Cacturne and Lapras due to their greater weight. On the other team, Dragonite, Froslass, Ninetales, and Gliscor volunteer, and Gardevoir chooses Bronzong due to his weight, Electrode by threat of elimination, and finally Pidgeot and Clefable due to lack of better options, though Clefable is not happy. In the confessional, Hypno debates how to eliminate Dragonite and whether sabotage or hypnosis is better, and Gliscor says he feels better in the snow with Pidgeot by his side. The teams pull up to the starting line before Mew calls GO! The Deadly Darkrais pull to an early lead due to Arcanine and Charmeleon's fire attacks, but Ninetales is melting a path for the Cool Cresselias, so they aren't far behind due to Dragonite's sheer strength. Piloswine and Luxio call each other pet names as they race, Weavile tries slashing Gliscor to slow the other team down, and Electrode (unsuccessfully) tries hitting on Froslass as Gengar watches from the sled jealously. When the sleighs pull next to each other, Arcanine tries making small talk with Ninetales, but runs into a tree and is knocked unconscious, so his team is forced to drag him as they run. This allows the Cresselias to gain some ground. Mew decides to make the campers even more miserable by making them sing! However, to be nice, he only makes the people in the sleighs sing, with the hint of a bonus for those who are running to sing as well. The group sings "Winter Medley," which is a variation of many Christmas and winter songs such as "Jingle Bells," "Santa Claus is Comin' to Town," and "Let It Snow," with new lyrics. During the song, campers such as Banette and Pidgeot worry about being killed in the challenge, Lileep notes that Delibird seeing them when they're sleeping and knowing when they're awake is pretty creepy, Gardevoir suggests Weavile might be on the naughty list, Charmeleon winks at Gabite, and Piloswine and Luxio sing the grand ending lines. After the song, even with Arcanine unconscious, the Darkrais are still in the lead, so Gardevoir commands Dragonite to use their secret weapon. This involves Dragonite, Gliscor, and Pidgeot flying, Bronzong and Froslass levitating, and Kadabra using telekinesis to lift the sleigh into the air! They soar ahead of the other team with no hope of the Darkrais recovering...to make things worse, Golbat accidentally forgets that Gabite is a girl, so she runs backwards to beat him up, putting them even further behind. Mew declares the Cool Cresselias the winners when they get inside Snowpoint Temple, where the second part of the challenge is held. Mew explains that the temple is home to Regigigas, whose statue has gone missing. The campers will build Regigigas a new statue and whoever builds the statue correctly first wins the challenge. Since the Cresselias won, they get a five minute head start. Mew also gives the campers who ran but volunteered to sing earlier ice skates to make things easier for them. Dragonite is confident that his strength can help them finish the large statue quickly, but Hypno plans to mess him up somehow. Mismagius is just glad Lopunny isn't here to complain during the challenge. Froslass says she's very close to her home right now and wonders if she might be able to sneak away during the challenge. The Cool Cresselias get off to a solid head start, having Dragonite carry all the pieces, although he begins to tire after a while. The Cresselias have already built both legs and gathered most of the pieces when the Darkrais enter. Cacturne begins assigning his team duties immediately, while Kadabra, Clefable, and Dragonite assemble more of their statue. Gardevoir and Pidgeot discuss what pieces they still need; most of the statue is assembled, but a few parts are still missing. Froslass prepares to leave but is interrupted by Gengar, who followed her out of curiosity of where she was going. She tries getting him to go away and asks why he's following her, and he says it's because there's something he likes about her. She gives him a look before thinking how many times she's heard that before and tells Gengar to stop wasting his time, find somebody else, and leave her alone. Gengar stares in shock as she leaves. Hypno smirks as the other team searches for the last parts of their statue, which he has secretly stolen. To mess up Dragonite, he throws his pendulum at his foot, which knocks Dragonite off balance, sending him and Clefable tumbling into the statue and breaking the whole thing. Hypno then throws the two fingers he hid into the pile of statue pieces, further discrediting Dragonite. The campers begin arguing but stop when they see Mew entering as well as the massive Regigigas. Mew shows his giant friend the statues they made, saying it's repayment for his trusty megaphone that Regigigas gave him years ago. Mew declares the Darkrais winners again, since they are the only ones that actually have a statue. Regigigas threatens the Cresselias for breaking his statue, scaring them out of the temple as he and Mew laugh about it. Mew says goodbye to his friend and leaves. Mismagius suggests voting for Dragonite, since she believes he ruined the challenge for them, but Gardevoir argues that he's their strongest player. Trapinch suggests eliminating someone less useful, but Bronzong floats over and suggests Clefable, informing Trapinch that Clefable read her diary. This angers Trapinch as well as all the other girls, and Trapinch is determined to eliminate Clefable. The elimination ceremony is tense, with even Electrode knowing not to mess with the girls, who are all outraged. Despite the influx of votes for Clefable, however, Dragonite is still quite nervous. Mew begins giving Pokeblocks out, first to Kadabra, then Gardevoir, Froslass, Pidgeot, Gliscor, Electrode, Bronzong, and Lileep. The last four all got votes, but Mismagius is safe as only Bronzong voted for her to stir up conflict. Shockingly, Dragonite is safe next, leaving the bottom two as Trapinch and Clefable. Hypno is shocked that his plan failed, but is still interested in Clefable possibly leaving because she's also a threat. In the end, Trapinch gets the last marshmallow and Clefable is eliminated. She accidentally lets slip that she wasn't the only one to read the diary, but stops herself before mentioning Lileep by name. Lileep looks guilty as Trapinch leaves, still enraged. Clefable is a bit upset to be leaving over something like that but admits what she did may not have been right. She hopes her friends win but advises Trapinch to tell the guy she likes about it. She apologizes to Gloom, saying she hopes he still likes her, even if she is a loser now. Afterwards, Clefable prepares to leave, but before she does, turns around to announce Trapinch's true love to the whole plane. However, just before she can reveal it, Trapinch charges into her and pushes her out of the plane. All that is known now is that the crush is a member of the Deadly Darkrais. Charmeleon chats with Gabite in first class, but not in a flirty way. Gabite is surprised and confused, but Charmeleon says that he wasn't getting anywhere with her, so he'll stop. In the confessional, Gabite mutters about how it's weird that he's not doing that anymore before hastily announcing that she DID NOT LIKE his nicknames for her and she's only saying anything because it's weird. She adds her opinion that relationships only screw people over on this show before being kicked out by Murkrow, who needs to use the bathroom. A sleepy Dragonite bumps into Hypno on his way back to Losers' Class. Hypno shows him the "necklace" his father gave him, which is really his pendulum. As Dragonite stares, Hypno hypnotizes him and laughs darkly. Cast Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Deadly Darkrais * Arcanine * Banette * Cacturne * Charmeleon * Diglett * Gabite * Gengar * Golbat * Hypno * Lapras * Luxio * Murkrow * Piloswine * Weavile * Wooper Cool Cresselias * Bronzong * Clefable * Dragonite * Electrode * Froslass * Gardevoir * Gliscor * Kadabra * Lileep * Mismagius * Ninetales * Pidgeot * Trapinch Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokémon World Tour episodes